Her Organized Mess
by BittersweetSummer
Summary: Rose Weasley was organized. She was serious. She was composed. Rose Weasley was just fine. In a way. Until she meets a certain blond haired boy... A Rose and Scorpius story.


_**Place**__**: the kitchen table**_

_**Time**__**: to start on my (much neglected) homework**_

_**Playlist**__**: **_**Love Song**_**, by Taylor Swift (very sweet, albeit clichéd song)**_

_**Hi I'm back, and with a new name! It's BittersweetSummer now. I hope that you remember I used to be awakenmysoul, and changed my name for several reasons. It's a long story, but anyway, I just felt like writing something, since I've had major writer's block for a long time…**_

_**Well, I was looking up oxymorons the other day, and I decided that they make very good inspiration, (in my opinion, at least.) So that's where the title came from. **_

_**It's been a long day, so forgive me if I make some mistakes. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I could, then I'd be the happiest person in the world. Seriously. And I would seriously consider making Rose and Scorpius an item. An eight book for all!**_

_**Please read on!**_

_**--**_

**Her Organized Mess**

Rose Weasley was always, always organized.

Everything had its place, and every though, every memory, was filed away neatly inside her mental Rolodex.

Her room was always clean, not a speck of dust to be found.

Her papers were always in order, filed by date and subject.

Her books were in alphabetical order by author.

Her hair was always in a perfect plait, her wild red curls contained in a thick braid.

She never missed an assignment.

She never got a detention.

She was a school Prefect, had been one every since fifth year, and did her rounds every day, always on time, and never bending the rules for anybody, even family.

Rose Weasley was the epitome of her mother, neat, studious, and basically a teacher's dream student.

Rose Weasley was always composed.

She was organized. She was brilliant. She was successful.

She was so-called "perfect."

She was happy.

_Sort of._

--

All it took was one event, one person, one day to change her life, for the better or for the worse, she did not know.

All it took was Scorpius Malfoy.

She didn't know how she didn't notice him before; he wasn't exactly hard to miss with that hair of his.

He was a loner, an independent. He was just as smart as Rose was, probably her only academic rival, if they ever acknowledged each other's presence. He was quiet during class, took the best notes out of anybody in the year, including Rose herself, and sometimes even beat her on exams.

Not like he gloated about it or anything. He was reserved, with only a few friends that he was especially close to. When one attempted to speak to him, his gray eyes often held suspicion, wondering when the insults would begin.

Yet something about him fascinated her, and she didn't know what it was.

Rose Weasley hates it when she doesn't know something.

People were either family, good friends, acquaintances, boyfriends (present or past), or people to be avoided.

Everyone had their place in her world.

Except Scorpius Malfoy.

Was he a friend? Enemy? Academic rival? Or something more than that?

He had to have a place somewhere. She spent many sleepless nights pondering what to do with him.

Friend?

Enemy?

Crush?

She stomach flipped when she though of that. She never was any good at relationships. Her boyfriends tended to get tired of her obsessive-compulsive ways, and gave up half the time during relationships.

Rose Weasley was never relaxed.

Rose Weasley always kept her cool.

Rose Weasley worked _so_ hard to please everybody.

Not like they noticed half the time.

Now they _expected_ it from her.

She was happy that they did.

_Sort of._

--

The first time she talked with Scorpius Malfoy was when she was assigned to patrol with him on Prefect rounds.

The two sixth years walked down the silent hallways, an awkward silence between them.

Rose's back was ramrod straight. Scorpius was stiff, his eyes careful.

After a while, she got tired of the silence.

Her first words to him were, "Are you going to say something, or are we going to walk like this for the next few hours?"

He stiffened even more, if that were possible, and answered in a low voice, "Why would you want to talk to _me_? We've been _such good friends_ for the past few years."

"Your sarcasm is rich."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I'll pretend it was."

And so Scorpius was filed away into "casual acquaintances." They said hello when they passed in the hallways, and made tentative conversation during rounds.

He was still frustrating though. Over the past few months, he became a "friend," then a "good friend" then a "close friend." She didn't know what to think.

Even when he wasn't there Rose found him frustrating.

Whenever she thought of him, her heart sped up a little more, although she tried to deny it.

Whenever someone mentioned his name, her stomach flipped.

And whenever she saw him, listened his voice, smelled that scent that was purely _Scorpius,_ and _touched_ him (whether it was accidental or on purpose,) she couldn't think straight.

When he gave her that smile, the one that was reserved for _her, _and only her, her mind got muddled, and she was filled with an emotion that was so strong, one she'd never felt before.

If he ever _kissed_ her, she didn't know what she would do.

There was no denying that she had fallen head over heels for Scorpius Malfoy.

She had _literally_ been falling for him, crashing into numerous objects, and sometimes innocent people. She got flustered easily and started showing some signs of... non-perfectness, if that was possible.

What ever happened to _Rose Weasley was always composed_?

She was _scared_ too. Why couldn't she tell him about her feelings?

Rose Weasley had never felt more nervous.

Her schoolwork was still impeccable, though, despite her... distractions.

During their weekly study session (organized so that they could help each other out, or maybe just check out the competition) she could hardly concentrate, and tried to keep her eyes off of him.

But he looked so _good_, his brow furrowed, and his hand running through his white-blond hair whenever he had a problem he couldn't quite figure out.

Rose bit her lip, and kept on (attempting) to study.

When she got up in the morning, his voice was the first thing she thought of. He haunted her dreams, and he was constantly on her mind.

_I wonder what Scorpius would think of that?_

_I wonder how well he did on that exam?_

_I wonder where he is right now?_

She hated being distracted.

_Or maybe not._

--

Something was wrong with Rose Weasley, there was no denying it now. Even _she _noticed now.

Her room wasn't as tidy as before. A scarf left on her bed, her shoes dirty, and her books piled beside her bed.

She still kept up with her schoolwork (or was it because of those "study sessions" with Scorpius? He was a bloody good teacher, after all.)

She let her hair down sometimes, and let her curls loose, ever since Scorpius commented that she might look nice without her hair tied up all the time.

Rose Weasley was different.

And she was happy.

_In a way._

--

During one of their rounds, Scorpius suddenly stopped walking, and she looked back questioningly.

"What is it Scorpius?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you something…"

A strange feeling rose in her chest, and her heart started beating faster…

"And…?"

"Well, Rose… It's just that…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"You…?"

"Did you study for the test tomorrow?"

She deflated, and was sure it was reflected in her eyes. She really thought that he would have said something else…

She sighed, and answered in a monotone voice, "Yeah, I did…"

Rose Weasley was happy anyways.

_Yeah right._

--

Exactly one week later, one agonizing, long week later, she finally got what she wished for.

They were sitting on the shores of the lake, and out of nowhere, Scorpius leaned over and kissed her gently.

On the lips.

After a moment of silence, where he scrutinized her reaction, and when she was mentally jumping for joy, still lightheaded from his kiss, he got up and left, probably thinking that she didn't feel the same way.

It took her a moment to come back to Earth, and she jumped up, calling for him.

He turned around, his expression looking like one of a kicked puppy, and one that was instantly changed once Rose tackled him, knocking him to the ground and kissing him eagerly.

He smelled like peppermint and tasted exactly the same. She felt like she was floating, on top of the world, feeling like she could leap over mountains, like she could do anything she wanted to.

After a few moments (or several days, she wasn't sure) they broke apart, and she saw an indescribably emotion in his stormy gray eyes, one that made her mind go fuzzy and her insides melt.

Rose Weasley was _estatic_.

--

Rose Weasley was an organized _mess_.

Her study sessions with Scorpius were still going strong, sometimes interrupted with snogging sessions (she wasn't complaining). They usually didn't get back to their work until the librarian started yelling at them to get back to work.

They both had a strong dislike for the librarian at those times.

_So much for serious studying._

Their rounds were often spent in dark alcoves and empty corridors snogging, talking to each other, or just enjoying each other's company.

_So much for following the rules._

They spent hours talking by the lake, or sitting there and watching the sunset. Once during one of those times, they ended up caught in a sudden rainstorm, and laughed all the way back into the Great Hall, where they stood still laughing and dripping wet, despite the stares of others.

_So much for being composed._

Scorpius was her confidante, her best friend, her _boyfriend_.

She loved that.

Rose Weasley was an organized _mess_.

Rose Weasley was Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend.

Rose Weasley wasn't composed.

She wasn't as serious.

She wasn't perfect.

Rose Weasley was really, truly, _happy_.

_Rose Weasley was in love._

**FIN**.

--

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I admit, I don't like this as much as my other stories, but I just needed to get something out. You know that feeling?**_

_**Please review! It is much appreciated. **_

_**Much love and a Scorpius Malfoy to snog in the library,**_

_**-BittersweetSummer**_

_**:D**_


End file.
